BloodStone
by digitalwill
Summary: for thousands of years humanity has tried to understand the strange ruins and ancient tech scattered around the planet. From temples dedicated to strange almost god like beings, to flying arena's, to probably the most mysteries the viral shaped machines that exist in the middle of a barren field covered in holes. What results come from studying them?
1. Chapter 1

_**Blood Stone**_

 _Chapter the First Moving In_

It was so dark for some reason I couldn't see or hear or feel, maybe feel but then there was this energy it was warm and comforting and it caused me to open my eyes ones I didn't even know I had. I was in some kind of shiny room or was shiny sense the palace was destroyed dust and rumble were everywhere with sparks flying from strange thine metals from inside the rooms walls. I hear sounds of pain from around the room with people I don't recognize trying to recover from whatever happened.

Wait, I don't know anything, who am I, what is this place, what … what is?

Then someone came closer he seemed to look for something then he saw me. It was odd this person seemed to tear up when he looked at me, I'm not sure why.

He walked over slowly. I was scared what did he want, what was with this look in his eyes of regret. But then he stopped and shook his head and looked back differently with a soft smile and asked "are you ok". Holding out his hand

I was conflicted why did he look so different now, but despite everything I took his hand and nodded. He then pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me and cried. As if on instinct and returned his gesture and wrapped my arms around him.

The moment was short lived though as everyone else heard something that I could not and caused the man to move and take my hand saying "we need to go" with that said I nodded again he directed me away from the damaged room we were in to an area with a lot of hurt people then another person came over to talk

The man was in a similar outfit to everyone else but me with the long white cloth covering an inner shirt and some kind of blue pants he then talked to the man who was directing me saying "Doctor Night I'm sorry about everything that happened if I had known I…" he was then cut off

"Please it's George and everything's fine we all know accidents happen when working with this kind of ancient tech. we all take risks." The man who's been directing me now apparently named George said removing his glassed and grasping his upper noes.

"But sir your wife." the man was cut off again by George

"I Know" George said shouting then continued softer "I know and it's something I'll have to live with for the rest of my life" he finished looking down, then at me "but at least it worked"

This caught the man by surprise looking at me and taking a step back in fear. He then asked "the-then that means that she is?" he said with obvious fear in his voice.

"Yes" George started "this" he then took a quick pause "she is what the machine was made to create"

I was so confused and that fear I was feeling earlier was back but then George kneeled down and grabbed my shoulders and said "it will be ok ill make sure nothing hurts you"

He then stood back up and told the person that came over "tell the staff and the company that I'm shutting down the project. Now that we know what is made to do its best not to tamper with it any more lest we damage the earth"

The man looked almost relieved to hear this, nodded, and went away. So much was happening that I didn't know what was happening or why but I knew somehow that it would be fine.

 _ **15 years later**_

I was looking out the window of the car at the empty road to a place I knew little about. Sighing it seemed like this would be very different then are usual moves no large labs and rows of identical housing. Then George or dad as I've taken to calling him now peaked over at me and said turning back to the road "look trust me this will be a nice change of pace you'll see no working miles away or unreasonable neighborhood's I promise Mary it will be better this time"

Mary's my name now well my full name is Mary Blood Stone Night but obviously you just say Mary. Looking back I remembered are last move where he ended his last reasoning the same way then said "you said that last time you know." Then proceeded to look back at the empty road

Dad then proceeded to say "well trust me it will be different this time"

I chuckled to myself then shot back with a sad smile "you've said that last time as well"

Dad then sighed trying to keep to the road and talk to me he said "look I know the whole living at work was a mistake but there will be no labs this time just a nice normal house where I'll be working from home on a computer, and I took great strides finding this place recommended by a friend for being the most accepting place you can find."

"Dad I'm multiple shades of dark green with red streaks I know it worked back at are first home but sense then no one can accept that fact ok, give it a week and I'll be driven out of town by touches and pitchforks." I said completely cross with the idea of having the same routine happen all over again meet new people try to explain what I am though truth or lie and then being shunned by everyone, it always happens.

Dad then looked flabbergasted as he watched the road saying "ok now your overreacting I know those kids chased you with squirt guns filled with goo but…"

"And the neighbor passive aggressively insulted us every chance they got and the other scientists treated me like an object, and the local police locked me up three times for being quote "infected/contaminated" and…" I would have went on but my dad stopped me with that last one

"Look in their defense the cops could not have that, that's just the way you are" dad said looking desperately trying to make it seem better than it was.

Sighing I decided to say "all I'm saying is no one but you will accept me"

Dad then said "it will be different ok, whatever happens ill make sure you'll be safe."

I looked back at him staring for a second before saying "I know dad" I then sighed and continued with "I'll try for you."

Dad then smiled saying "that's all I ask sweetie."

After one or two more hours of driving we eventually made it to the house we were moving into which was a two story house that was much bigger than the last couple of houses we had. Dad then moved to talk to the movers in the moving van that was parked on the side of the road near the house and the movers then began to move boxes and furniture from the van then dad came over and said "well it looks like this could take some time you should take a look at the nearby boardwalk I hear it's the pride of beach city."

Beach city how someplace with barley anyone living hear be called a city was beyond me but whatever. Then something occurred to me so I asked "you won't be joining me will you?"

"Sweetie" dad said, I know whenever he needed to break something to me he always started with sweetie. He continued with "your 15 now, you look 17 and you're smarter and more intelligent than most people in their late 20's, plus to top it off you always said you wanted to go out on your own more and I think your mature enough to start.

I was a little sad now he would pick today of all days to let me out on my own when I want him with me the most. Still I couldn't argue with what he was saying so I asked "ok dad but what if they don't accept me."

Dad then put his hand on my shoulder and said "if you think like that you're already at a disadvantage. Trust me I have good feeling things will be different this time."

With that I smiled gave my dad a kiss, waved by and went over to the beach front. Surprisingly though not many people were walking around through. Only occasionally would I see someone walking around the area and when they could see me they didn't even think twice abought how I looked. It was as if they didn't care about my appearance at all. It was actually real nice change of pace for once.

Around the boardwalk there were plenty of food places but the most notable were a fish pizza place, a fry stand but I'm sure they sell more than that, and finally the surprisingly most notable eatery was a donut shop it was nice to see but seemed out of place on this boardwalk for some reason.

As I passed by some more places I noticed an arcade. This got me excited as I enjoyed a good game especially if I could win something. Unfortunately this arcade was not filled with any ticket giving games and no prizes sat on roof shelves or any designated area. But I did see a claw machine. Looking inside it there weren't many stuffed animals inside but all of the ones that were inside were all discontinued designs that were near impossible to get. I was pumped to get one so I started and put a quarter in.

It took abought three tries to get one though, mainly because the controls were unintuitive as anything but eventually I was able to get a green rabbit with red tipped ears. It's so cute.

Then to my surprise someone who was apparently to my side spoke up saying "wow you're really good at the claw machine." I jumped back to see who it was. To my surprise it was a kid who was young barely double digits in age probably before I could see anything else though he continued with "I've never seen anyone be able to get a stuffed animal out of the machine before."

Ok conversation time don't screw this up Mary taking a deep breath I responded with "well I've had a lot of practice with claw machines seeing as this one could have its controls fixed I could see why it would be hard to control" why am I rambling.

"That's cool do you do it professionally or something" the kid said with stars in his eyes looking so innocent.

"No it's just a pass time sense most of the time when I come to an arcade all the machines…" I realize I've not even looked into the arcade. Turning my head I see that the place is almost empty but I didn't realize that before I started to finish my thought "…usually taken." When I realize what I just said in context I realized how idiotic I must look while saying it.

The kid didn't seem to care but he did notice and asked "are you new in town."

"Ya me and my dad are moving in today" I said a little relieved he didn't take notice to my everything.

"Cool, my names Steven. What's yours?" he said so innocently as if there was no problem about my color pallet or that I was new in town

With this I responded with "Mary it's nice to meet you Steven." He looked so excited when I said this

He then proceeded to ask "so if you're new in town do you need a tour? I know all the great places in beach city." he looked like he was very confident in his knowledge

"Sure it beats wandering on my own" I responded

Steven was really excited by this and decided to start with his favorite place on boardwalk the donut shop inside was like most donut shops but relatively smaller and instead of cakes and ice cream in the coolers there were tones of lion lickers, a new ice treat that was taking stores by storm for some reason.

Steven knew the two people working there named Lars and Sadie. Sadie was nice and also didn't seem to take notice of my differences, Lars though was Grumpy and clearly noticed my odd skin color. Oddly though he didn't call me out on it unlike so many similar people I've met before.

After that Steven showed me the nearby lighthouse. It was old and barely functioning but it was nice in a way but I constantly got this odd sense of foreboding while I was in there, as if something other than me and Steven was in hear.

Then we went to a nearby carwash. Why a small town like this needed a carwash I'm not sure unless this was the only one for miles.

"Dad you hear?" Steven asked as we got closer. Shortly after a man got out of a nearby van. He was fairly large and was bald on the top of his head but had long hair on his lower head

He then came over to greet Steven "hey Steven what cha doing hear." He looked my way clearly noticing my color but like Lars was not fazed much in fact he wasn't fazed at all.

"I'm just showing Mary around she just moved in. you know to that big house that's been on sale for a while" Steven said

This caused Stevens Dad to be surprised, as if it was odd that I moved in like a normal person. I had to think fast to calm and confusion so a walk over with my hand out "it's nice to meet you I'm Mary Night Stevens been a real nice to me so far."

"Greg, and that's good." He said confused until he realized something "wait Night? You wouldn't happen to know a George Night would you."

Now I was surprised he knew my dad somehow so I decided to ask "yes that's my Dad's name he and I are moving in today." This caused Greg to look even more confused than he was before

"Well I'll be, he actual moved in hear." He said out load, me and Steven looked at him expectantly till he continued with "I knew George back in middle school and sense then we keep in touch every so often. He asked me to recommend a place to stay but I didn't think he'd actual move in." he paused looking at my with that confused look again before saying "wow so much has happened sense we last met I should visit him some time."

"I'm sure he'd be happy to see you but my Dads busy helping moving in so not today but I'll be sure to let him know you want to visit ok." I said trying to defuse the tension again

"Hey that'd be great." Greg said before looking at me again with a look that says she doesn't know which was making me worried. But with that me and Steven waved goodbye to Greg and moved on with the tour

After the Carwash we went to some other places which were all nice but relatively uneventful. We passed by the local Mayors campaigning van which was just a van with Mayor's, who is known as Mayor Dewy, head on top everything was nice and so were all the people.

Are last stop was Stevens house. Oddly though this was not were Greg lived and it was on the beach built into the side of a giant temple shaped like a eight armed giant woman. Steven offered to show me the inside and meet the "crystal gems", some kind of group or something, but it was getting late by this point and I'm sure that these "crystal gems" wouldn't take kindly to Steven bringing home a stranger so I instead bid Steven goodbye and went home. It was almost surreal though Steven, as young as he is, was my first real friend and I was going to definitely hang out around the boardwalk more.

After returning home I looked around my new home and saw that most of the furniture was already in place while most boxes accept ones with cooking utensils where still packed. I saw my dad cooking something that smelled nice. After he finished I joined him at the table

"So how was the boardwalk" my dad trying to be as supportive as possible

"It was great actually I made my first friend and I had a really great time. I think you were right this time. I do think it will be different." I said

"That's great see all it took was less labs and people." My dad said enthusiastically

It was then after eating a little bit more that I remembered Greg so I asked "say was the name of the friend who recommended beach city Greg?"

My dad looked at my, surprised that I knew his name and said "yes it is how did you know that I don't think I ever mentioned his name?"

"Well I met him while touring the area. He run's a carwash down near the boardwalk." I replied

"Odd I knew he liked the place but I didn't know he was still living hear." He said surprised then continued with "I should go visit him some time maybe invite him over for Dinner."

"That sounds nice." I said. After Dinner I went up to my new room and began to organize everything from the study desk to my large bookshelves all the while thinking this will really be different. I think I'm really going to enjoy it hear.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the first chapter as you might expect please review and criticize. also assume i no nothing about writing sense this is my first that I'm putting up and I've never formally studyed writing either way i hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter the Second Stevens Story Session_

I've been living in beach city for about a week now and I think I've taken quite a liking to beach city. I've gotten into a bit of a routine though sense dad is often working from home I head off to the boardwalk with a book or two, a long beach chair, an umbrella and read on the beach side. I would love to make friends with Lars and Sadie or maybe some of the other people on the boardwalk but when I'm around there usually either working, busy running errands, or rarely there tourists and tourists don't like me.

Sometimes I catch Steven when he's on his way to get fry bits, why he only wants the bits I'll never know, and we get to talk. Mostly it's about all these odd seemingly impossible adventures he goes on. Last time he told me about how he had to get a cannon out of his dad's storage unit to shot down a special meteor called a red eye, which I had to get conformation from other's to make sure it actually happened, and about how he used cookie cats to pull out his gem weapon which is a shield to fight a giant insect he called the centipedal all of which happened before I got here.

This time Steven was very eager to tell me about his crazy adventures sounding like it was quite the thing this time as he was practically bursting from the anticipation. So I asked "so Steven what crazy adventures have you been on lately."

Steven almost looked surprised not expecting me to be expecting a story but he quickly shook it off saying "so much has happened lately with the breakfast monster and my travels to the sea spire.'

What? These seem more outrages then last time he had stories. Looking back he seemed like he was about to start rambling if I didn't speak up so I interrupted him with "hold your horses there cowboy this will need some story if I'm going to understand any of these well, story's that you have today."

Steven realized I was right and so he asked "o right so which one do you want to start with." This was a hard questions sense both sounded equally as interesting and outrages but the first one sounded less plausible

So with that in mind I got out of my thinking pose and said "well let's start with the breakfast monster." With that Steven began to sit down on the sand when I remembered I had brought something for him "wait Steven why don't you sit down on this beach chair I got you." I said pulling up a beach chair from under my long chair. This got Steven excited for some reason. Then again he may just be excited to get a present.

After he got himself settled onto the beach chair he began his story about this breakfast monster. "Well it started after I got up in the morning and I was searching for the other gems. I couldn't find them anywhere though so I thought they were on some mission or something so I thought I would make them breakfast for when they came back."

That's sweet of him to care so much about them. "So I made some waffles and covered them in syrup. But they still weren't home so I popped some popcorn and put it on the waffles. Still though they didn't come back so I put whipped cream on the waffles with a cheery on top." Steven said. That sounded like a ridiculously over complicated breakfast that seemed more like desert.

"After a while though Garnet did come home holding a scroll. I tried to ask her to come have the together breakfast I made but she was still busy with the scroll saying she had to burn it. When I took a picture of it she said she needed to burn my phone to." Steven said looking slightly sad. Surprisingly the first thing I thought was not that's horrible but that must have been one dangerous scroll, I feel terrible for think that.

"So Garnet went into her room and I couldn't convince her to stay for are together breakfast. But then Pearl and Amethyst came out unfortunately they were arguing and eventually went back into their rooms. I wasn't going to give up though so I followed pearl into her room and saw her on top of one of the water spouts so I tried to get over to her while trying to also keep the together breakfast from getting wet" Steven said continuing his story

I was always surprised when I hear about the temple in the back of the beach house. The thing inside where seemingly impossible but Steven was so convinced that there had to be at least some truth to it. Not only that but I always wondered if the gems names where there actual names or aliases for their group

Steven then proceeded to continue the story "unfortunately I got swept up in the current and fell into Amethyst room. She was busy reorganizing her stuff I think. When I asked her if she saw the together breakfast I made and wanted it herself even though that would defeat the purpose." I chuckled at that and wondered how the breakfast survived the trip.

"So she chased me through the temple until we ran into the center with a giant heart with tubes going everywhere and I accidentally ran into it and I had to stay on it or I would fall down the hole that was in the center." Steven said as if it was not all that surprising. I however was very surprised. What kind of temple has a heart? Was it alive? I decided to go with it though sense I had a feeling we were getting to the actual monster part soon.

"Pearl eventually caught up by then. She told me to look down when I was holding onto the heart." Steven said

I interrupted with "so of course you looked down."

"Ya, I lost my grip a little and started to slide down the tube going into the hole like a fireman's pole. It wasn't so bad at first until it went dark and scary. Eventually though I slid down to a curve and stopped falling to see garnet who tossed my phone into so kind of boiling water. She then put the scroll in it and it caught fire so she bubbled it." Steven continued

Bubbled was a term Steven used when he talked about capturing the strange creatures they fight so I guess that scroll is dangerous.

"So after that Pearl and Amethyst caught up with me and sense Garnet was right over there I got excited and surprised Garnet." Steven said blushing

"And with Garnets concentration interrupted the "Bubble" popped right." I said. I was starting to see where this was going. The scroll is probably made from hallucinogenic plant so when the smoke filled the room everyone started seeing things, so Steven probably saw a breakfast monster.

"Ya that's right. So then the smoke escaped and was attacking Garnet." Steven began.

Attacked probably meant filled the room.

"So garnet tried to fight it off but was pushed away. Amethyst and Pearl tried to help but it was slippery."

That's strange he hasn't mentioned them acting weird yet

"And then the smoke turned to go after me but it was absorbed into the together breakfast and …"

"Wait, wait, and wait. What? How does smoke get absorbed into food? Are you sure you that's what happened?" I interrupted because this seemed too specific to be some kind of hallucination

"O ya it turned are together breakfast into a breakfast monster that stuck pearl to a mall knock Amethyst out and fought off Garnet but thankfully I had the plate so I pushed it into the boiling water and eventually burned it away. "Steven said with confidence

I was flabbergasted and probably had a blank look of shock on my face. How does smock mutate a breakfast? It was so confusing but the only phrase that came out was "so what happened next"

"We made a new together breakfast but we didn't eat it sense the last one tried to eat us." Steven said simply as if it was a simple thing.

The only part of that that made sense was the last part. I began to worry that the sea spire would be just as weird and convoluted so with my hand to my face I asked "is the sea spire story as weird or … long."

"No I don't think it's as long but it was my first mission." Steven said thinking back to that adventure

Steven always talked about how the gems would always leave for missions and how he wished to go on some of them it caused me to say "you must have been excited to go."

"Ya I was I got a new backpack the same day so I packed everything I thought we might need for the trip." Steven said excitedly.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"We were going to fix the sea spire sense it was old and crumpling." Steven said then looked down saddened by the thought. It must not have went well if he didn't think fondly of the goal as the trip to it

I wanted to think of a way to get Steven off the sad topic so I asked "so was it dangerous? I imagine it must have been."

This caused Steven to move towards the journey of the story saying "sort of the first challenge was getting in because the whirlpool it sat in pull things down even in the air." That does sound dangerous but how does a whirlpool pull thing down even in the air? Strange. "So I tied to extra shirts I brought together and used them to hook onto the temple and pull myself up" Steven said

"WHAT! But to do that you would need to jump towards the temple with the whirlpool that pulls everything towards it." I said completely flabbergasted that Steven would try something so dangerous even if it worked

"Ya pearl didn't like it either" Steven said blushing. Pearl has the right idea. Steven then continued "so next we walked up the temple while pearl talked about the temple until we came across a bunch of crystal shrimp."

"Hmm crystal shrimp I think I've heard of them. Are they like fat worms with crystal spiked shells and large mouths." I asked remembering seeing something I think was eventually dubbed crystal shrimp being tested at some of the old labs.

Steven nodded the said "yup there were tones of them. Pearl was making a plane to get rid of them but then I thought, if I were a shrimp what would I do. So I threw some bagel sandwiches that I had packed to each side sense I would want to eat if I were a shrimp. And they did go for them so we were able to continue."

Finally something that sounded sensible. One of an animal's base instincts is to look for food. I'm actual a little surprised that Steven thought of it. Good on him.

"Next was a giant rushing stream that was too wide to jump over. All the gems were so proud of me so far that they thought I might think of something for this too." Steven said looking back "it was a little stress full."

I'm glad they had faith and wanted to encourage Steven but that may be going too far. Still I wonder what Steven thought of.

"so I thought maybe the raft I brought would be large enough to bridge the gap but it wasn't and it fell of the edge so garnet used a nearby pillar to make a path." Steven said with slight embarrassment

"That was sensible but I'm not too surprised beside even if it was large enough it would have sunk into the water when you stepped on it." I said. I didn't want to undermine his confidence but Steven should now how else it would have went wrong

Steven nodded looking like he understood but still looking a bit sad "so finally we got to the top where we were going to use this statuette to fix the spire…" Steven said stopping for an awkward pause

I could already see where this was going unfortunately so I broke the ice by asking "you forgot it didn't you?"

Steven responded with "I forgot it" looking down and continued with "so the spire collapsed."

I felt sad now. I didn't mean to bring back a bad memory. I went to comfort Steven with a pat on the shoulder saying "it's alright I'm sure the other gems make mistakes to. Making mistakes is just another way to helps us learn. Besides are the gems angry at you?" he shook his head. "Then everything's fine. As long as you learn from your mistakes I'm sure that the next mission you'll do great. I'm also sure that, like me, they prefer a happy Steven to a sad one."

Steven looked to perk up from that with a star like gleam in his eye and energy in his body he said "your right. Thanks' Mary I'll see you later ok?"

"Of course Steven anytime." I said and watched as he ran towards the beach house no drought to have fun with the other gems. It was nice to see Steven happy it's as if he made everyone around him happy in the process. I'm sure the gems are glad to have a treasure like him.

 **Third Person**

Amethyst just watched Steven as he ran back from the beach and go back inside wanting to play with her and the others but with a hug, explanation of work, and a promise to do it later from pearl. He decided to pass the time till they were done with some TV. Amethyst however felt odd about this new person who had taken to sit by the beach. So she decided to ask Pearl and Garnet about it "say guys do you know anything about the weird girl who's been at the beach talking to Steven?"

"Amethyst!" pearl said very annoyed "it's not polite to just call someone weird you know." Pearl had been looking out with a pair of binoculars towards an island that they had suspected to have a gem on it sense it looked like it was in a different position today which had her worried she had told the others earlier if it did that tomorrow or the next day as well they would have to investigate which garnet agreed with

Amethyst rolled her eyes at that comment "o come on you agree to just look at her she doesn't look normal. Heck she almost looks kind of you know like us.

"Come on Amethyst it's probably just some new human trend. She is from out of town you know. Just moved in in fact." Pearl said trying to not agree with Amethyst's rudeness

"She's right though." Garnet interjected with her usual stoic face

"Garnet please there aren't any other gems like us left on earth besides us. the only way she could be is if she was from home world." Pearl said trying to dissuade the idea of Mary being a gem "besides her names Mary what kind of gem name is Mary."

"It could be an alias. Either way its better if we keep an eye on her when she's around just to be safe." Garnet said trying to convince pearl

"All right I suppose it couldn't hurt to keep an eye when she's around." Pearl said in defeat

With that finished Amethyst started to head up the stairs. As she did she said "whelp with that settled I'm going to head up stairs. Say do we still have any leftover pizza?"

* * *

 **Hurray for chapter two. this one is meant to get an idea of chracters as well as reactions to events that happen in the cannon story. so like last time** **please review, criticize, and also assume i know nothing about how to write properly**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter the third attack of the killer Frybo_

 **First Person**

I hope today is better than yesterday. My dad wanted to actually start unpacking boxes sense all I was doing was picking out and organizing things I needed or wanted for the moment. So spent all of yesterday just finding places for stuff. It's surprising how hard it was seeing as we had much more space in this house then all the others.

Thankfully though I had a good feeling about today though sense I finally had a reason to go to the big donut and talk to Lars and Sadie. My dad's been busy working on some kind of urgent project so he asked if I could pick up breakfast for him. So sense I know how much he likes donut's I figured this would be a perfect way to kill two birds with one stone so to speak.

Before I entered the big donut I noticed what looked to be a mascot in front of the fry shack. I didn't even know there was a mascot for the place sense it's rarely ever out. Ignoring it though to head inside.

As I walked in noticed Sadie by the counter looking slightly bored as Lars was restocking donuts. "Hey Sadie, Lars, how are things?" I asked trying to spark decent conversation

"O hey Mary." Said a surprised Sadie "I'm surprised not many people get donuts at this time of day."

Really that doesn't sound right. I looked to a nearby clock to see that it was actually two in the afternoon. I was in fact getting an after lunch snack and not breakfast I felt fairly stupid now so much so that I accidentally said "I can't believe I slept in so long." Holding my hand to my face

"Wait you slept in till two? How did you manage that? Lars said over hearing my grip

While it wasn't the conversation I wanted to have I guess this would do so I responded with "I suppose it's because me and my dad had a big unpacking session last night sense there's been boxes of stuff everywhere sense we moved. I guess it took much longer than I thought it did if two is when I woke up."

"Well it's still nice that you dropped by. You haven't visited sense you moved in." Sadie said

"I know, I wish I had come sooner but I didn't want to distract you from working by just coming in for no reason." I said

"If only Steven understood that." Lars said rolling his eyes while he worked halfheartedly.

"Lars!" Sadie exclaimed "that's rude you know Steven is a nice kid and I enjoy when he come in."

"I'm not saying he's not I'm just saying that he could at least buy something when he comes in here." Lars said looking surprisingly annoyed.

Lars reminded me of so many people trying to get into the cool club. They hate wasting time and try to shun there friends thinking it will get them noticed by a more interesting crowed. It's lame but I've learned to grin and bear it so to speak.

Looking back at the two I see that they began arguing. My guess is that this happens a lot. That argument eventually ended with Lars leaving saying "whatever I'm going on break."

Sadie sighed and put her head around her arms and on the counter asking "why can't he accept a good thing for what it is? It's frustrating having to argue about a friend like that."

"He just thinks hill get somewhere in life if he's "cool" so he tries too hard to act cool instead of being cool to his friends. I'm sure hill come around eventually sense it's not like the place is swimming in popularity." I said trying to lift Sadie's spirt but having little effect so instead I'll instead change the subject with "so anyway can I get two chocolate frosted donuts with sprinkles there for my dad sense he wanted me to get him some brea… snack to get him a snack."

Sadie then wiped her tears seeing me try to cheer her up and started getting the donut's and saying "thanks for stopping by anyway Mary. How about I throw an extra in as a show of friendship."

"O I'd love that except I can't." I said trying not to sound weird

"No it's ok ill pay for it and everything." Sadie said in insistence

"I accept the gesture really but I …" I trail off for a second before continuing "I don't have a sense of taste, like at all. I can only feel texture and anything made from wheat or similar grains feels terrible."

"O I'm sorry I didn't know." Sadie sad in apologetic surprise

"It's ok there's no possible way you could of know." I said franticly trying to think of a way to turn this awkward situation around till finally I said "how about instead we exchange numbers instead that way we can talk later if you want."

"That sounds great." Sadie sad enthusiastically. We proceeded to exchange phones so we could give each other are phone numbers. I had to ask Sadie to look up mine in the note session sense I don't get a chance to do this often so I haven't memorized it yet. After I had finally finished I was about to hand Sadie her phone back when I noticed she had a text.

"Seems Lars is texting you something Sadie." I said expecting it to be something he found during break

Sadie went to check the text only to gasp in horror. Without saying a word she turned the phone to me and I saw a picture of Lars being force-fed fries inside the fry shack with other people around beach city by the costume I saw earlier without even thinking I said "Sadie call the police or whatever the local equivalent is ill go to Lars." With that I started to head towards the door

Sadie stopped me before I had left asking franticly "wait what if it gets you too."

"I'll be fine, some fries aren't going to kill me." I said thinking unlike Lars and the others. "Watch my donut's ok." With that I rushed out quickly reaching the Fry Shack sense it was but a short walk and an even shorter run away. Without even thinking I burst through the door to see something I think was conjured by a bad horror movie. The suit was there but it had fries for legs and was using the fake fry hair to tangle up several people. Thankfully it hadn't noticed me yet looking around I picked the nearest folding chair I could find and used it as a battering ram I charged the horror show that was the strange costume.

"LET THEM GO!" I screamed feeling a strange amount of something kind of like energy as I ran strait towards the creature. Even stranger than that though is before I even connected the creature froze dropping the townsfolk. As I connected sending the creature into a nearby wall I shouted "RUN." Thankfully I didn't need to tell them twice sense every one made a break for it as fast as they could.

The creature attempted to regain its grasp on the fleeing people but thankfully with the chair I forced it up hitting the strange fry tentacle things from getting most of them. Unfortunately it got Lars and another guy as they tried to run and looked as though it was trying to get me two. I attempted to get away by jumping back and attempting to roll under a nearby table to get behind it but all I managed was to fall flat on my back under the table to which it threw out the window and proceeded to grab me and stuff my face with fries

Just then though I heard an unfortunately familiar voice which shouted. "Frybo stop!" I turned hoping it was not who I thought it was only to see that it was. Steven and his friend were outside, Steven looked confident in his command for some reason but I could already tell it was not working.

Swallowing the fries as fast as I could I noticed the now dubbed Frybo was about to Launch Lars at then so as quickly as I could I shouted "STEVEN DUCK." Immediately knowing what to do both ducked out of visible range as Lars went past and hit the table that was thrown out earlier. I used this opportunity to break free and get the other person that was with me out of the shack as I did he ran off.

I turned to Steven to hear his friend ask franticly "Why isn't he listening?!"

Steven responded with an equally as frantic "I don't know."

I interrupted the two shouting "What is going on Steven."

"I found this thingy that controls clothes and put it in the costume so Petey could enjoy the seahorse ride at fun land." Steven said franticly

Surprisingly reasonable considering he probably didn't think it would go berserk like that. Just as I was about to ask Steven how to stop it I saw Petey looking over the counter in horror looking back I saw what looked back I saw what looked to be his father being force fed fries, knowing exactly where this was going I moved towards Petey as he Shouted "Daaad"

I was able to stop him in time saying "are you nut's kid if you go in there you'll be captured to."

Steven then chimed in looking like he was planning on stopping Petey as well with "ya he'll smash your Potatoes."

Bad jokes aside Petey then franticly asked while crying "what are we going to do."

Steven was about to say something but being the more reasonable person I spoke up first "you two need to get out of here. I'll by some time till …" was all I could get out before I heard a yell behind me and instinctively grabbed the kids and side stepped to avoid the Mr. Fryman who was thrown.

After that happened I saw the costume coming out of the building. I was coming up with blanks on how to stop it or even distract it so that Steven and Petey could escape. Thankfully though that's when I heard "Steven!" from an unknown voice turning I saw a site that surprised me immensely. This new woman wore a strange outfit, had such pale skin that it was almost as if she was pure white, and the strange ornamental jewel on her forehead that look so similar to… I couldn't finish my thought though because she then asked "did you put my missing shard in that fry costume?"

Steven franticly answered "YES!" as I just noticed I had lost track of Petey

With that the new person responded with another question "didn't you hear what I said about the living armor and infantries and many, many deaths." Wait what was that about deaths?

Before I had a chance to ask Steven immediately blurted out "NO!"

"Oh Steven." Is all she said before her forehead lite up and she pulled a sword out of the light. This was increasable. I had only heard Stevens story's about the gems being able to do this but it was amazing to see one of them, assuming this is one of the gems, do it in person. It's surprisingly mesmerizing to watch. Then in a swift fluid motion she stabbed her sword into the ground, propelled herself to the other side and used the in suing motion to toss the sword like javelin at the costumes eye.

Unfortunately for her the pain from the strike caused the costume to spit large amounts of ketchup at her. Causing her to fall to the ground dropping the shards she had contained in the bubble she was holding.

"Pearl!" Steven shouted as he ran to her side. I followed sense I felt safer near the lady with the sword rather than near the dangerous costume fry monster.

Unfortunately as when we went to check on her she was completely covered saying "aah the ketchup, it's everywhere. I can't see." This was quite the mess now that we just lost are one chance to stop this thing but it was with this thought that I noticed Steven eyeing the shards. I taped him on the shoulder to get his attention to which he then motioned me for my ear to whisper. Confused I did so for him to tell me the plan to stop the costume by using the shard's to animate more clothes.

I was surprised, shocked and worried all at the same time, so much so that I inadvertently blurted out "Steven that's Insane"

Pearl was alerted to this but stumbled over the table. Steven gave me the quite finger with a pleading look. To which I replied "fine. But take these." I said taking off my long gloves and boots that I tended to where over my outfit sense I can't change or remove my standard clothes and shoes. With that I continued "Use them ok I don't want you running around stark naked. Ill distract him until your ready ok?" with a nod from Steven I turned to possessed fry costume who was attacking Petey and his dad.

It was then that I realized that what I had to do was crazy beyond belief. With a running start I tackled the insane costume and pinned it to the ground before it could hurt the Fryman's.

With it pinned I attempted to subdue it was was quickly overpowered and sent onto my back. I was scared now I was at its mercy. Whatever courage I had had drained away now that I was on the ground and without any sort of defense or reasonable plain. I panicked scooting away as I came closer. As I moved back I said into an escalating scream "n-no stay back don't come any closer! Stop!" I had my hands protecting me expecting it to attack me or something but as I looked up it was just pushing itself against an invisible wall or something.

Before I could think about these strange turn of events, one of my long gloves came flying and punched the living Costume. I turned around asking with everyone else "Steven?" who had unfortunately taken off both his jacket and shirt but thankfully kept his pants.

Pearl stood up shouting "Where!?"

As the costume turned Steven trying to look cool with a fry in his mouth said "your move Frybo." He then proceeded to eat the fry hole without touching it with his hands in a cool yet unnecessary and awkward way

Frybo the proceeded to launch himself at Steven as he initiated the attack. The battle was fierce, mostly for the clothes, but with a literal boot to the head and an adventures Steven the gem was eventually removed from the suit.

With Pearl, who's name I learned while we were helping her get cleaned off, now clean the clothes began to carry the now silent costume to a little make shift raft that Steven and the Fryman's cooked up. I was slightly annoyed that my boots and gloves would be covered in sand now but I never voiced it sense it seemed like we were having some sort of funeral moment.

With that finished Mr. Fryman began are sort of wired funeral of sorts with "you were great Frybo. Kids today just didn't understand and now they never will."

"Weren't people scared of it before it attacked people?" Pearl asked, unintentionally breaking the mood slightly thankfully Steven thankfully shushed her.

Mr. Fryman then took out a large fireplace lighter and proceeded to light the costume as pearl pushed it out to sea saying "it's time to send him off." Why we need to go through the trouble of creating a Viking burial I'm not sure, sense all it did was attack things and be creepy but Steven wanted to do something special for the Fryman's so I suppose its fine.

After that the Fryman's had a touching family moment bringing a grin onto Stevens face he then looked to both me and pearl and said "Pearl, Mary I think are work hear is done."

* * *

With that Pearl Turned to Steven and said "put your shirt back on Steven"

That reminded me that I needed to get my clothes as well I picked up my now wet and sand filled gloves and boots off the Beach and emptied them of their crystals. I had to chase one of the boots but I eventually caught it. With them collected I handed off the Shards to Pearl.

Pearl seemed glad to have the Shards but when she looked back at me she gave me a very familiar face one that seemed unbelievably ironic. All of the years I spent moving from suburb to suburb I saw people give me that look of fear. Fear of not knowing what I am. It made me sick but I learned to cope with it. What really got me was it was being given by a person who seems to have so many traits that I'm ailed with and more yet she still gives me this look

Still I try to be civil about the situation and attempt to spark conversation with "so Pearl was it? Those were some impressive gymnastics you pulled off there."

Unfortunately like most people that give me that fear of the unknown look she was not very fond of having a conversation with me. Still she seemed to try to be polite saying "well it helps that I have a lot of practice." She then but her hand to the back of her head looking uncomfortable. "So your Stevens new friend right. It's nice to meet you as well …um." She finished while circling me as if she was searching for something this caused me to strangely grasp the area under my chest almost on instinct.

Beginning to feel uncomfortable myself I said "well this has been fun but I need to go and get the donuts I left at the big donut before they get stale."

Steven heard this and asked "aww are you going already."

"Sorry Steven but I do have to get back but something tells me will have some more fun soon ok." I responded hoping to reassure Steven

With that Steven nodded and waved as I walked back to the big donut. Pearl simply watched me as I went back. I wonder if I'll ever get the scoop on those crystal Gems.

 **Third Person**

Pearl walked back with Steven to the beach house looking perplexed. After Steven went back to his room Garnet came out of the door to the temple and looked at pearl. "Garnet can we talk about Mary." Pearl asked looking slight worried.

"Did something happen?" Garnet asked going straight to the point

"No… yes… maybe. I'm not sure I had ketchup in my eyes for most of it." Pearl said Shivering from the thought of the experience the continued. "Steven said that Mary almost seemed to stop the rampaging shards for a moment. You know the only way one of these shards will stop on command after rampaging is if the commander is extremely powerful."

"Do you think it was true?" Garnet asked but with no facial differences.

"I… I don't know. I checked as much of her as I could but I couldn't find any gem anywhere on her. Not saying much seeing she insist on wearing multiple layers human clothing." Pearl answered with a distressed look on her face.

Garnet brought her had to her mouth in a thinking pose for about a minute or two before responding with "if she isn't doing anything right now then let's just continue watching we can't just accuse her of something if we have no proof."

"Are you sure Garnet?" Pearl asked slightly worried by that answer

"People are starting to really enjoy her company in town." Garnet said before moving to head back with the shards into her room before continuing with "we can't act impulsively in this situation." Garnet then proceeded to look back at Pearl before heading into her room for conformation.

Pearl sighed by this but nodded seeing as Mary did seemed to be getting very friendly with Steven and others around Beach city.

* * *

 **yay i actualy finished a chapter. finally.** **so like last time** **please review, criticize, and also assume i know nothing about how to write properly**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter the Fourth Scuba Mayhem_

 **First Person**

"Wait, wait. So these shards controlled a costume which proceeded to force feed people fry's?" Asked my dad after I told him about yesterday's incident. I would have told him yesterday but not only was I shell-shocked from the event my dad was working on some kind of frustrating project so I didn't want to bother him with more stress.

"Well it was one shard but ya." I responded as I was eating my breakfast sense it was the morning.

"And your absolutely sure about what happened right?" my dad asked looking slightly worried

"Considering I had to tackle it twice yes I do. You can even ask any one the people down by the beach and they'd probably say they saw it as well." I responded looking slightly distressed. I then continued with the same worried tone "have you ever heard of something like that before?"

My dad looked to be in deep thought about this which was perfectly reasonable considering it almost killed me. He then said "I've heard that some crystal types exert as of now unidentified energy but I can't say that I have ever heard of one doing something like that before. Then again…" he trailed off going back into deep thought

"Did you think of something?" I quickly asked wanting that incident to be explained logically

"Have you heard of the varying legends on living armor?" my dad asked causing me to become confused

I had heard some but mostly in graphic novels so I wasn't sure how reliable it would be so I responded with "some but I'm not sure how that relates."

"Well most legends are often based on real events that have simply spun out of proportion. It's certainly possible that what you saw was what originally started such legends." My dad said to my disappointment

"Maybe but still I wish there was a better explanation for this than that." I responded

"Trust me Mary I feel the same. What I wouldn't give to study those shards. But something tells me those crystal gems wouldn't take kindly to that idea." My dad said looking beaten from that last thought.

I got up from the table and started gathering up somethings that I was going to need for my scuba trip simultaneously saying "ya I don't think they'd be very receptive on subjects pertaining to them considering how secretive they seem to be."

My dad looked sadden by this fact but quickly got over it he began to head down to the basement as I got to the door when he remembered something and asked "say Mary if you're going down to the beach could you stop by Greg's carwash for me and invite him to dinner the Saturday."

"Hmmm. Can we invite Steven as well?" a responded I already thought that was the case but I just wanted to make sure

"Sure it would be nice to meet Greg's kid." My dad said. With that I nodded said goodbye and headed off

It was nice to walk down the road during the day but despite eating breakfast it was about three ish. It was with that thought that I realized that I need to adjust my sleep schedule because it the sleeping till after lunch business is murder on my internal clock which was pretty bad to begin with. On my way I was able to meet the two girls of the fish stew pizza place and have a quick conversation but it wasn't that notable. I also passed by the other fryman whose name I believe was Renaldo in some kind of investigative photographers outfit he seemed fixated on something.

Eventually I got to the carwash where Greg was sitting on his long chair strumming his guitar to himself. I waved to him as I approached and him eventually getting his attention.

"Good mo… afternoon Mr. Universe." I said correcting myself mid-sentence

"Hey Greg's fine. It's nice to see you again. What brings you over hear?" Greg asked

"I actually came over to see if you and Steven would like to come over for dinner tomorrow? My dad wants to catchup I suppose and it would be nice to have you over." I responded noticing his relived surprise

"Really? Hu it would be nice to do something tonight that didn't involve something ludicrously dangerous and/or weird." Greg said to my increasing confusion

"What do you mean?" I ask kind of worried about what hill say

"O nothing it's just it seems like instead of something weird every other month something weird happens every week what with the giant eyeball, the giant bug on the beach, the costume attack, the cat incident." He said. The last one he listed caused him to go into a cold sweat. Make me wonder what the cat incident involved. Just then he shook off the thought and then asked "so what are you doing today."

Smooth transition there I though sarcastically then said "well I was heading to the beach so I could scuba dive maybe check out some of what there is under the sea."

"Sounds like fun well I won't distract you any more so have fun." Greg said as went back to his chair I took this time to go towards the beach sense I just realized I said that with ought having any scuba gear besides the costume made wetsuit made to go over my dress.

This was about the time Greg caught on and said "wait don't she need an air tank?" while scratching his head.

I made my way to the big donut before my trip out to sea to say high and to talk to Lars and Sadie for the day, manly Sadie though. It was as I approached I saw the strangest thing. Lars and Sadie were around what looked to be a pink bubble. For some reason it looked as though Lars was trying to get fresh with it for what every reason so went over and asked "Hey Guys what are you doing?" I finished by staring at Lars.

"O Mary thank goodness your here." Sadie Began

"Ya come check out Steven's love bubble." Lars Finished

"LARS!" "Say what?" Sadie and I said at the same time respectively. As I took a closer look at the bubble I did in fact see Steven who looked happy to see me and waved, next to him was a girl I didn't recognize who looked very insecure right now.

No wait I did recognize this girl I don't know her name but I have seen her by the cliff face of the beach some time's. She always seemed so distant, I thought she just preferred to be alone so I never approached her.

The situation was strange beyond belief so I had to ask "so what in the world is going on."

"I accidentally got me and Connie here stuck in a bubble I created and were trying to pop it." Steven said simply

What? How did? Why? They clearly want to get out but hmm. I thought as I got into a sort of contemplation stance trying to think what could cause this so to find a way to pop the bubble. I asked "so what happened when you formed the bubble?"

"They were probably in each other's arms so …" Lars started but was quickly cut off by Sadie

"Lars knock it off you're not helping." Sadie stated

After that they started to bicker between each other profusely. They weren't going to be much help right now so I asked again "so what happened again."

"O I believe there was an earthquake." Steven said after thinking about it

Earthquake? I must be really out of it lately if I missed something like that. I started to think that if it was an earthquake it probably came out of nowhere so… I asked "Steven where you scared suddenly when the earthquake hit?"

"O scared um… ya I say that it surprised me." Steven said sort of surprised and embarrassed by the question which is understandable considering the situation.

"That might be a problem then sense you somehow… Made this… bubble out of fear to protect yourself I doubt it will be able to pop so easily on its own." I said still trying to come to grips with this, once again, unexplainable event. Dealing with these events is going to become taxing at this rate.

"So then what do we do" Connie asked clearly worried

"Well …" I looked over to Lars and Sadie who looked to be coming to the climax of their argument. All I could think was there made for each other. Then I noticed Sadie had a hammer which gave me an idea so I continued. "This bubble must have some kind of breaking point." I said walking over to a nearby rock on the beach.

"Sadie been trying to break the bubble for a while with her hammer." Steven said

"Yes but it's clear that we need something with a lot more force." I started trying to pick up the rock that was a lot heavier then I was expecting. "So…" I tried to continue while lifting the rock up. It was heavy beyond belief I'm actually surprised I was able to lift it but my arms feel like there on fire. "… will need something with more weight *Grunt* to give us more force.*Wheeze* Move to sides." I finished as I did my best to slowly but surely lift the large rock over my head and then bring it down on the bubble but after it was over my head all I did was direct it and momentum did the rest despite my attempts at swinging.

Steven and Connie moved to the sides as the Rock came down. When it hit it sounded like a gong rang out though the boardwalk. I saw that the plan failed and the rock was shattered into small bit sized pieces. Lars and Sadie at stopped bickering to realized what I had done and slowly walked over it was then that I realized something. "I can't feel my hands." I said softly while in extreme Pain.

Sadie immediately came over asking "Omg are you ok Mary."

Lars Followed behind with "WHAT WAS THAT?" in a load yell clearly worried about me but wanting to keep his cool persona in check, and failing

Sadie, thinking quickly, headed into the big Donut saying "hold on I think I got something inside that can help."

Connie and Steven looked at each other with worried looks until finally Connie asked "are you going to be ok?"

"Are my hands still there?" I answered with another question manly because the pain made me too afraid to look down and check

"Yes… but they look like there pulsating almost glowing." Steven replied

I looked down at my hands sure enough they were indeed glowing. I knew I was never human so maybe this is just a result of damage to my hands? Regardless despite the large amounts of pain the bubble remained intact so I said "I'll be fine then. More importantly do you have any ideas on something with a lot of force to pop that bubble of yours because I can't think of anything I can use that won't kill my hands."

"Um maybe by the pier? I'm sure the boat would have something we could try. If not we could try fun land." Steven said checking with Connie to see if she was ok with it

"Wait fun land's the place with the old rides that haven't had maintenance in a long time right. God every ride there is a death trap especially those teacups!" I mentioned at the thought

"Ha a nice relaxing time down by the pier and …" Lars started with fun disturbing had gestures but he was interrupted by my instinctual hand on clasping his mouth

I then chimed in with "ignore him." Trying to make sure nothing he says rubes off on the two. "Anyway sense your hear do you want to come over to dinner at my house tomorrow. My dad wanted to reminisce with yours and it would be great to have you as well." I asked

"O I'd Love to see where you live." Steven said excitedly. Connie however looked depressed by this new conversation just looking away trying not to be involved.

Seeing this I was worried that Connie wanted to come too or at least be offered sense she seemed so lonely. It seemed sad I didn't want her to feel that way sense I've been in a similar situation so offered with "you know Connie your welcome to come with your family if they want to, I don't have company much so it would be great to have a make shift party."

Steven suddenly had stars in his eyes at this idea and looked to Connie who was surprised by the idea sense nobody probably offered it to her specifically. Despite looking as if she wanted to go she shook that face off and said "Thank you for the offer but I have lessons tomorrow so I can't even if my parents would let me."

"Well alright but I would love to spend some time later if you want. Any way I won't bother you guys anymore you better roll along." I said with that and a Steven nod and they left for the pier. I then turned my attention to Lars who looked like he was in pain despite my barley having a grip on him. After releasing him he began to grasp his face like he was hurt so I said "o stop complaining you have a nose for a reason you know."

"Says the girl with hands of fire." Lars shot back

"What?" I asked confused wondering what he meant and looked at my hands that were still pulsating but not glowing anymore.

Then at that time Sadie came out with a medikit and said "It's probably from when you tried to break the bubble." She then began to cool my hands with an ice pack, as well as giving one to Lars, and then wrapping said hands in bandages.

After that Sadie asked where Steven and Connie went and I said they left for the pier to search for a different solution. With that I bid them Farwell to go towards the beach for my underwater adventure. After testing the waters I slowly walked in to the ocean without noticing some wary eyes.

 **Third Person**

"Garnet are you sure we shouldn't be watching over Steven." Pearl said from inside the beach house slowly but surely looking more and more on edge

Garnet simply gave a nod in response causing Pearl to begin to pace as Garnet sat there on the couch looking motionless. Amethyst had become bored with just waiting and decided to look outside to see how Steven was doing to see something surprising.

"Hey guys Stevens gone and Mary's the only one on the beach." Amethyst said causing Pearl to go into a panic and headed straight to the window. Garnet got up to see as well.

Pearl then began "what is she doing and where is Steven." she proceeded to look around all visible areas

"Hey I've seen outfits like that when people go swimming deep underwater." Amethyst began "she's probably doing … what was it… o ya scuba diving."

"Yet she's still in her green dress form yesterday." Pearl pointed out to which amethyst just shrugged

As of then Mary began to walk into the water. It was about then that amethyst noticed something and said "doesn't she need one of those air tank thingy's to breath underwater?" this news caused pearl and Garnet to look at each other worriedly, pearl much more so then garnet.

 **First Person**

My undersea adventure was going amazingly at the beginning. It was amazing to see the many sites that were around with all the life as well as interesting rock formations. That was unfortunately where things got weird sense while I was walking I noticed by the area I assumed to be the pier I saw what looked to be a sunken trawler at the bottom. Things got only weirder as I started to feel the earthquakes that Steven mentioned from under the ocean. The strangest part was that the epicenter of the quake felt like it was dangerously close by. Despite my better judgment I decided to walk towards the center to see if I could get a look at what I assumed to be some kind of fault line or maybe a magma spout or something.

To my surprise, what I saw was a giant worm tunneling through the ocean floor causing cracks in the ground what was more surprising though was what I saw in front of the worm, it was Steven and Connie still trapped in Stevens bubble at the bottom of the ocean. How they got down hear. I have no idea but the crack in the ground created by the Tunneling Worm caused them to fall into the fissure I quickly made my way to the fissure and looked down to make sure they were ok.

As I reached the edge of the fissure I heard Connie Screaming "IT'S NOT OK!" as I looked down from the edge I saw Connie severely stressed continuing with "you keep saying that but you don't know what you're doing. Now were going to suffocate or starve at the bottom of the ocean and only my parent's will notices because no one else cares about me. I'm going to disappear without ever making a single friend." With that Connie burst into tears and began crying on the floor of the bubble.

I was shocked I knew she was a loner but I didn't even consider that it was this bad. She reminds me of me before coming to beach city. Less emotional mind you but I thought for the longest time I was destined to be alone because I was different. That I would just fade away as the weird girl no one cared about. I feel bad now for not even approaching her before and offering her friendship when she was clearly in the same situation even if I didn't know it.

Thankfully Steven was there to save her broken heart offering her back a glowing bracelet from over a year ago that Connie dropped. I didn't even know that they lasted that long but apparently they do as well as Steven dressing up like a scrubber brush for a parade at the board walk last year.

It was a beautiful moment with them holding hand in a dimly lit fissure. It was however short lived as the safety bubble suddenly burst unexpectedly causing the two of them to have no air to breath quickly I swam down to the two and directed them up helping them swim to the surface. They were beyond surprised to see me but the seriousness of running out of air made them not really care. When we got to the surface the adrenalin of the situation kicked in for the kids and they began to laugh about the situation.

Shame it didn't last either because just as the situation was calming a loud roar was heard behind us turning around I saw the large worm from before. It changed us slashing just before contact causing a massive tidal wave that pushed us all the way to shore. Continuing to look back at sea I saw that the worm was still after us as did Steven we helped Connie up and began to run. I thought I could lose him in the maze that was the wooden stakes supporting a nearby dock as did Steven but instead of chasing the majority the worm went after Connie

"What!? Why is it focused on Connie?" I asked perplexed as it chased her

Then Steven noticed something and said "the bracelet. It eats bright stuff!"

Dang that means that it will continue chasing her until she's eaten and even then there's nothing saying it would stop with just the bracelet. With something as big as that we'd need something huge with a lot of force to bring it down. Wait _"a lot of force"._

"… _will need something with more weight *Grunt* to give us more force."_

I just had an idea but I would need Stevens help so I called "Steven I have a… Steven?" I was then I saw him coming right at me with the bracelet and the giant worm beast with him.

I began to run away in the same direction starting with a scream but as I ran a little I got Stevens attention with "Steven, can you keep this worm under the dock I got an idea."

"Will do" Steven said as he turned again and I turned to the opposite direction to a pile of rocks. I worked my way to the largest yet throw able rock I could find. Picking it up trying to channel the same feeling I did when I first did, this surprisingly allowing me to hold the rock easier than last time.

As I rushed my way back to the dock Steven had somehow tide the worm up on the supports making my plan so much easier. As the worm continued to struggle out and attack Steven the supports where starting to give until eventually the only thing keeping the dock up was the center beam that the worm was around so with a mighty throw, or as mighty as I could get anyway, I tossed the rock at the center beam. The impact from it was more devastating then I initially thought as it caused said beam to splitter instead of just crack. Eventually the dock fell on its own weight crushing the worm beats and causing it to … poof? It just poofs into dust? Just then something caught my attention that completely distracted me. It was a gem, wait is that the gem that was inside its mouth.

Before I can even touch the gem a large hand hovers over it causing a bright pink bubble to appear around it. When I look to see who did that I saw a large woman standing around seven feet tall which towered over my measly five foot four inches. Her visor was masking her eyes and she looked at me with no really emotion on the surface but I had this aching feeling like she was glaring at me. With that feeling driving me I slowly move back to Steven now completely afraid of the giant woman.

As I went back to the group I first saw Pearl and some other lady shorter than pearl next to her. I then heard Connie say "he was incredible!" obviously revering to Steven who proceeded to get all humble from that fact.

I was so happy for him sense it was his idea of noting the worm that I was able to finish it off like I did. It was then that Pearl and the short purple lady that I assumed was Amethyst from what Steven had told me had started to inadvertently embarrass Steven thankfully the large red lady who I assumed to be Garnet stopped them saying "Hey. Don't mess with his funky flow." Then picking Pearl and Amethyst into her arms and walking away. Not before, however, turning to look back at me with the same emotionless stare from before. I don't think she likes me hanging out with Steven. If that is the case she will not like tomorrow evening and that scares me.

With that in mind I took that look as a hint to leave and not to mess with Steven any more today which as threats go is the tamest one I've ever had so I am more than willing to oblige. With that I went to the love birds and said "well I should be heading off to ill see you tomorrow Steven." Steven was happy by that then I continued with "and I hope to see you again some time to Connie."

She replied with a shy "that'd be nice. And thank you as well."

Now I was embarrassed sense Steven did most of the work but I needed to run before Garnet Comes hunting me down so I said "well I got to run. You two stay out of trouble." Getting a giggle out of Steven before heading home very, very swiftly.

 **Third Person**

"I wonder what Mary was doing with Steven by the beast." Pearl said shortly after being put down by garnet back at the house

"She was about to pick of the gem." Garnet stated with sounds of almost concern

Amethyst was taken aback by that asking "What? Why would she do that? Why would she want to?"

Garnet quickly responded with "I'm not sure but whatever she wants with them I can't be good."

"Well we can't worry about it now. O everything might become a mess at this rate.*Sigh* at least we can have a bit a breather now sense there are no other gem beasts in the immediate area." Pearl said looking stressed about the what-if's of the situation

It was at that moment that Steven came into the beach house with his usual happy self after a little more time spent with Connie and asked the question "Say are we doing anything tomorrow at dinner time."

"No I don't believe we are Steven whys that. Are you and Greg planning to go out? Pearl asked as she started to walk over to Steven

"Sort of, see dad and I got invited to dinner at Mary's house and I was hoping I could go." Steven said in his usual Innocent Nature

This caused all of the crystal gems to look shocked even Garnet. They were all left speechless looking at each other. The silence continued until Steven chimed in with "What is something wrong?"

* * *

 **a collage the massive time sink that takes time from all hobbys, that and the lack of new steven universe episodes to reignite my creativity, o well.** **so like usual time** **please review, criticize, and also assume i know nothing about how to write properly**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter the Fifth Dinner Time_

 **First Person**

"Dad where are the large bowls can't find them anywhere?" I said franticly looking through all the cabinets I could get my hands on so I could set up for dinner with the Universes. Normally we would already be ready but are mixed up sleep schedule dad didn't get off work till about 2 hours ago. Soon enough to be able to finish dinner on time, long enough to be just barely.

"In the cabinet on the far left of the sink." Dad said as he put the finishing touches on the stew that he was working on.

"Dad I just checked there and I couldn't see them." I responded starting to stress

"Look to the left there's an extra amount of space that goes into the wall." Dad said. Looking I indeed find them. While a good way to conserve space it was terribly inconvenient to remove the bowls from the cabinet because of this. With the bowls I proceeded to finish setting the table. I couldn't wait to see their faces when they see the beef stew, buttered rice and steamed veggies.

Dad the asked for some of the spices from the cabinets to finish the stew. After that the stew was finished dad tested it and said "tastes good. What do you think?"

I gave him a playful deadpan look and tested the soup. From a texture point of view it was great so I playfully said "it tastes amazing"

Dad looked very happy at first but then remembered that I couldn't taste anything and said "right sorry I forgot there."

"Don't worry about it lets just get this on the table and set up the surprise." I said moving the rest of the currently covered foods to the table. We put a large cloth cover over everything at the same moment the doorbell rang so I went to get it

Opening the door I saw Greg and Steven both at the door. Greg looked happy yet nerves while Steven looked very excited. "Hey I'm glad both of you could make it. Come in" I said as both of them walked in. Greg looked surprised by the size of the house

"Wow George is really doing well for himself isn't he?" Greg said as he looked around to see the varicose things at the hall. Steven was bouncing around the place touching basically everything to see what it was especially the fancy grandfather clock we had next shoe rack.

Eventually I was able to get Steven to calm down and we headed into the dining room where my dad was finishing the table set up it was then that Greg spoke up with "George! Holy cow it's been so long sense we've seen each other up close like this."

"I know time truly fly's doesn't it…you've changed so much over the years." My dad said looking quite surprised by Greg's appearance.

"Ya well I'm not the only one weren't you supposed to be revolutionizing the world's technology or something." Greg responded

"Well I could say something similar to you mister "fly like a comet."" My dad shot back

"You could say I found something more important in life." Greg said looking embarrassed

"I guess that's just another thing we have in common." My dad said with a sad smile. He quickly shook it off though turning back saying "so I'm sure you and your son are hungry. We made quite the meal for you two."

"*gasp* that sounds great. What did you make?" Steven said excited

"Well." I started watching there excited faces. I turned towards my dad just to make sure it was ok then went over to the table and removed the cloth in a very dramatic fashion saying "Tada! Feast your eyes."

Both Steven and Greg were in Shock by the meal and its fancy set up. It almost looked like their mouths were watering juts looking at it. "Well come on. It's not going to eat itself." I said, that was all the motivation they needed as we all sat around the table to enjoy the food.

Greg was probably the most impressed with the spread though. He seemed the most surprised when my dad had mentioned that we all of the food so much though that he asked "you know George I never pictured you to be the cooking type of guy."

"Well I servantly wasn't back in middle school, or any year that I was in school. But after …" My dad began before trailing off. He continued shortly after thinking with "… Mary came into my life I thought it be best to learn how.

"O right sorry. I kind of forgot. You know…" Greg said in embarrassment

"It's fine. Water under the bridge." My dad said with the same said smile from earlier

Thankfully Steven was here to lighten the mood for us asking "so how did you meet my dad."

"O now that's a story. Sort of. You want to tell it George? Greg said turning to my dad

"sure." He said with his mouthful before swallowing what he was eating then began "it all started the first year of middle school I was what you might consider to be the nerdy kid in school. Good grades, stereotypical glasses, etcetera. Your dad came the jack of all trades, I can fit into any situation kid. His name was known to everyone in school for all the things he did around as well as liked by most of said kid's."

"That might be stretching it." Greg said modestly

"Either way he was a fairly sociable kid. Unfortunately jack of all trades meant master of none and that was true especially for grades. With the end of the year tests coming up … let's just say that just because grades in middle school didn't mean much doesn't mean some kids weren't worried for their life about whether they would pass or fail. So he comes to me asking for help studying. I was surprised that someone so well liked be coming to me for help but it happened we spent a long time studying together. Eventually when tests were over we both passed with flying colors. We became insuperable for a while your dad helps me get a better image helping me look smart yet not cliché as well while I helped him with lots of technical stuff he wanted mostly for his instrument sense he wanted to get famous for play music." My dad finished. I was not surprised by this story sense I had heard most of it already but it was interesting to know that the other kid in the story is sitting right across the table.

"Ya they would call the two of us the Double G's. Before you had to move any way." Greg mentioned

"Why was that?" Steven asked innocently

"My dad's work mostly. He got transferred to some other facility. Either way we stayed in touch." Dad said acting like it's no big deal.

After that conversation the Dinner finished fairly normally and the conversations weren't very interesting. Lots of so how's life or Steven asking what that thing is. Eventually after we finished I invited Steven up to my room, partially so that our dads could catch up alone, mostly because it's what friends do.

Of course the first thing that Steven says is "wow look at all the books it's like a library in hear."

My room has five fairly large book shelves lining the far wall away from my bed sense I wanted the room that has a slop on it making that wall the only place to put them. I responded with "it's not that many."

Steven started looking around after asking if it was ok sense. He spent a long time on the bookshelves though looking at all my graphic novel series'. Eventually though he moved on to look at some of the other things' in the room

"Hey Mary what's this?" I looked over from the bed to where Steven was. He was looking at my laptop that was at the desk by the window confused

"You mean my laptop." I said as Steven stared blankly clearly still confused so I continued with "laptop. Like a computer and monitor put together." Still nothing so I tried. "A larger more versatile Tablet." Still a blank look so I asked "what's the largest electronic device you own?"

"I have my phone." Steven said pulling out his I phone which was actually one of the current models.

"Well think of my laptop like um… having the power of ten-ish phones. The tradeoff for that power and all the thing you can do with that power is that you can't bring it along to as many place you could a phone because of its size." I said trying to explain to explain it to Steven

Steven seemed to get it. Sort of but after that explanation and asking all the thing I did with it he quickly took an interest in my large collection of stuffed animals that I collected. He started to find all the ones he liked pulling out a white bird, a Purple puma, a red and blue boxy wolf, a blue bird, and the green bunny with red tipped ears that I had gotten on my first day in beach city.

It was nice to have Steven over just to watch him take interest in anything and everything. He was happy to be hear and that was enough for me to be happy just watching him do his thing.

It was about the time I thought that that he said "it's been great being hear Mary. Next time you should come over to my house so you could see my room."

Red alert. Not a good idea. Got to defuse this bomb quickly so I said "I'm not sure that's the best idea Steven."

"Why not is something wrong?" Steven asked innocently and somewhat said

"No Steven that's not… well it's just I don't think the crystal gems like me much so I'm not sure how they would take me coming over." I said trying to get Steven to understand as I picked up my green bunny from the group of stuffed animals that Steven made. Steven strangely started to have a deep in thought look. I wonder what he's thinking.

* * *

 **Third Person**

 _ **The day before**_

"What is something wrong?" Steven asked the crystal gems as they continued to look at him speech less after what he just asked.

Finally after a long silence Amethyst "Um Steven. I'm into sure that's a good idea.

"Why not." Steven asked looking confused

"I um uh…" Amethyst started before looking worried about what to before pushing pearl in front continuing with "… Pearl. You explain."

"O well um. It's just that you should… get to know her better before you go to some ones house? Ya that's it" Pearl said thinking she found a way to keep Steven there

Steven however was able to find a way around by saying "Mary loves reading and stuffed animals, her favorite animals are rabbits, and her birthdate is April 1st."

Pearl was left speechless by this. She wasn't sure how much of what Steven said was true but Steven definitely believed that every word was true. Now she couldn't think of a good reason to say no without sounding rude. Turning to look back at amethyst didn't help either sense she looked just as worried and much less helpful.

It was then that garnet spoke up "Steven truth is we would prefer if you didn't go."

"Aaaaw why not?" Steven asked sad and confused

"Call it a hunch but we think there's something possible wrong with her." Garnet said quickly kneeling and placing her hand on Steven before he could say anything and continuing with "But we trust you Steven so you can go."

Panic erupted from Pearl and Amethyst (mostly Pearl) at the idea of Steven being without them in the home of a potentially dangerous person. Steven however was excited asked "really?"

"Yes. But if anything happens that would be dangerous I want you to come back and tell us, agreed?" asked Garnet with a quick smile for the "yes" that went back to her usual stoic look for the rest.

"Ok? But it's just Mary it's not like anything's going to happen." Steven responded innocently completely oblivious to any of their unwarranted warnings

* * *

 **First Person**

 _ **Present Day**_

Steven seemed to finish his thought and softly said to himself "maybe that's why…" he then went back into thought this time much deeper getting into a sort of thinking pose.

"Um Steven." I asked trying to break the trance he seemed to have on himself about this situation I was in

"I GOT IT!" Steven said loudly surprising me almost causing me to fall over

"Got what?" I had to ask but I assumed that it had something to do with my relationship with the Crystal gems

"If the crystal gems got to know you like I do, they would like you more!" Steven said looking fairly proud of himself

"Steven as nice as that idea sounds it's also a bit of a paradox statement." I said hoping he would understand and not push the issue

"Para-what?" Steven said confused. I'm not surprised I was grasping at straws that he would understand

"Well Steven the thing is they don't like me because they don't know me, they don't know me because they don't talk to me, and they don't talk to me because they don't like me. It's an infinite loop of a problem. Plus even if they did get to know me that doesn't mean that they would like me anyway. It's not a problem that can be so easily fixed." I explained looking at the three stuffed animals of the bird, the cat, and the wolf that Steven was holding then looked back down at my green rabbit.

"Steven you have to understand that not everyone can get along with each other. Some people can be very judgmental, especially if you don't fit a "mold" like they expect." I continued squeezing my rabbit tight as unfortunate memories of all are previous homes came back. The judgmental looks.

"That's silly." Steven said plainly. I turned to look at him as he picked up the green rabbit from my hands and a pink cat from back in the pile that I think he just noticed. He then placed them in a group together in front of me and continued with "of course we can all be friends. If we couldn't then we wouldn't be together like this in the same town so close by."

I looked at Steven shocked at this statement. His outlook on life was so different than anyone else she had ever met before (not saying much sense she's met mostly logical/paranoid science types) yet in some way deep down it somehow made sense on a deep emotional level. It was because of this that I couldn't help but smile and giggle.

"You know Steven, in some way you just may be right. I'll try, for you, ok." I said after I finished giggling to myself. Steven looked happy by this. It was then that I thought of something to make him even happier so I said "now let's get some more friend for this little group."

This caused Steven to get starry eyed. We both searcher for some odd combinations that would make this group feel like a hole. I picked up a the blue bird from earlier as well as a lime green triangle robot I saw while Steven found a Green centipede, a burly Orange gorilla, and a larger pink cat that was more like a lion.

It was about that time that I accidentally ran into one of my shelves looking for some more friends for the group. Then one of my stuffed animals that I kept on the shelves fell on my head. It was an orange beetle. Perfect.

After we got the entire group together the way we liked it we took a group picture of them and laughed to ourselves with how silly we made them, especially the gorilla who looked like he was about to fall over at any minute.

Once we were done I waved goodbye to Steven and Greg as they went home satisfied by the experience. Not only that but my dad seemed to have a good time catching up with Greg for the most part, the only thing he wished is that he would spill the beans on the crystal gems and the weird stuff they were up to (not that I blame him). All in all it was nice. I just hope Steven is right about being able to talk with the crystal gems.

 **Third Person**

Steven had just returned to the beach house after a fun time at Mary's. Now that it was done he had to think of a way to get the gems to talk to her so they wouldn't be so worried about her. As Steven walked in he said "I'm home."

Before Steven realized it pearl had come downstairs and hugged Steven tightly asking "O Steven thank goodness. You're ok right? Everything went fine?"

"Ya I'm fine. It was so much fun. Dinner was great and we arranged stuffed animals." Steven said excitedly. Then he remembered taking a picture and showing it to pearl saying "See"

Steven looked at pearl who was obviously happy that he had a good time but somehow sad in some way. Seeing as it was getting late she urged Steven to go to bed.

Just as Steven was going up stairs though he heard Pearl say "I just don't understand."

It was at that moment that what Mary had tried to get at initially was starting to make sense. He knew he had to bridge the gap between Mary and the crystal gems. It was just a matter of how.

* * *

 **and so another chapter finished. one original chapter mostly because i don't want to right chapters that involve her standing around while everythings going on.** **please review, criticize, and also assume i know nothing about how to write properly.**


End file.
